AAML Alphabet Challenge
by pikagurl23
Summary: Twenty-six words, each beginning with a corresponding letter of the alphabet, to form twenty-six romantic, heartwarming ficlets based around Ash and Misty's undying love for one another.


Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay, I've been meaning to try this out for a while, so please bear with me. There's been the sudden fad of doing 'Alphabet Challenges' as of late and I've been aiming to try one myself. I will be making each word its own chapter and will try to update frequently. All of these words have been challenged to me by **FTEcho 4**, so a huge thanks goes out to him! So here, without further ado, is pikagurl's version of an AAML-y 'Alphabet Challenge!'

**Awkward**

The ballroom was decorated in brilliant shades of gold and burgundy silk tapestries, their length blowing gently in the open breeze that filtered through the open doors to the balcony. People milled about the lobby, their expensive clothing only a foreword of how much money they actually possessed, with fancy, bubbly drinks swirling about in their luxurious crystal glasses. Light chatter was heard from around the room while soft giggles and reminiscent stories being told from a time beyond that of their own drifted over the crowd like a thick haze. The live band played their jazz numbers in perfect sync while those guests wishing for something to do, danced with their partners in perfect classy style.

Twenty-one year old Ash Ketchum, the recipient of this lavish party, stood in front of the makeshift bar, speaking in light tones to the head of the Pokemon League, Mr. Goodshow himself. The two had been talking for nearly an hour and Ash was beginning to tire, no doubt from the relentless chatter from the old man's earlier years as a trainer. It wasn't as if Ash didn't appreciate Mr. Goodshow's past or that he wasn't interested, it was just that his interest was with something – or someone – else.

As the President continued to talk his ear off, Ash's eyes were in a constant search for any kind of sign to tell him that she was still there. He silently searched the crowds of people dancing, those that were standing and sipping their elegant drinks, and even those that had moved to the second story, but to no avail. With all of the people packed into the crowded room, it was almost impossible for him to find who he was looking for.

"Did you hear me Ash?"

Ash's eyes immediately shot downwards and he realized, with embarrassment, that he hadn't been listening to a word the President had been saying. Mr. Goodshow presented him with a confused look, but shook it off all the same and merely smiled. Ash gave a half-hearted laugh back, and shifted his drink around in his cup a bit before acknowledging his 'boss' of sorts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Goodshow, what was that?" he asked politely, giving him his best smile and, this time, his attention.

Mr. Goodshow only smiled through his pearly white beard and nodded to himself, "I was just saying how lucky you are to be in control of the Elite Four as their new pokemon master. The title is an extreme honor and only the best of the best can achieve it, as you've noticed I'm sure."

Ash nodded once, his eyes looking around the room in wonder.

He had only been master for a few hours and, already, the force of his responsibilities was starting to hit home. There was so much that was required of him and so many people looked up to him as their leader and source of strength. It was amazing that he hadn't folded under the pressure yet.

"Yes, Ash m'boy, you'll make one hell of a master, I can tell," he continued, his eyes following the man's standing next to him.

"Thanks Mr. Goodshow, that means a lot to me, especially coming from you," smiled Ash, good-naturedly, but he couldn't help the tiny sigh that escaped as a result.

The President raised an eye in curiosity at the new master's behavior and began to question him further, "Something the matter Ash?"

Ash's scanning of the room ceased as he brought his gaze back upon that of the President's, "No, of course not."

Goodshow gave off a small chuckle in amusement and nudged the younger adult in the elbow, "Ash, I've been around long enough to know when something is bothering someone. I've based much of my reputation on being able to read people and you're as bad as they get."

Ash chuckled nervously, his hand behind his head, "No sir, really, everything's fine."

"Well, if you say so," he shrugged, the smile still lighting up his elder face. The President then abruptly turned away, waving a hand at Ash in departure, "I just remembered that I must speak with a few of the Elites regarding your new position."

Ash just nodded, slightly dumbfounded at the sudden change in conversation.

"Oh, by the way," added Goodshow, a glint of humor in his aging eyes, "If you're looking for that gorgeous red-headed gal that you escorted here, she stepped out onto the balcony some time ago."

And, with those parting words, the President was lost in a sea of people.

Ash downed the rest of his drink, set his glass gently down on the bar, and made his way to the balcony without a moment's hesitation.

President Goodshow, from his spot in the ballroom, only chuckled to himself and murmured something akin to 'young love.'

***

As Ash approached the double doors leading to the outside, he loosened his tie, making room for the cool night air that was sure to come, and opened up his jacket, almost welcoming the sudden change in temperature. He had always hated wearing those stuffy, tight, tuxedos. He thought they looked too proper and were practically devices for suffocation. He welcomed the cool air with a deep breath of air and a deep sigh of relief.

Opening the door slowly, he stepped out onto the balcony and was met with the most gorgeous sight of his young life.

There, bathed in moonlight and looking absolutely radiant, stood Misty, her long locks gently blowing in the breeze as her azure eyes stared longingly into the night sky above. She wore a shimmering navy blue gown that hugged her curves in all the right places and wore her hair in light curls that accentuated her face perfectly.

At the sound of the door opening, she turned and, when she saw who it was that had graced her with his presence, she smiled and motioned him over.

Ash obeyed wordlessly, coming to a stop next to her and leaning against the railing, his eyes never leaving her beauty.

"Amazing, isn't it?" she whispered, and it was then that Ash could tell that she had been crying, for the slight crack in her voice had given her away.

"Misty, what's the matter?" Ash cut to the chase, wanting to be the one to help soothe her aching heart.

"It's beautiful…" she continued, almost as if she hadn't heard him speak.

Ash gave her a perplexed look, not quite sure what she was on about. He smiled, nonetheless though, and took her chilled hand in his, grasping it gently, which caused Misty to jump at his sudden actions.

"Not more beautiful than you," he murmured.

Misty finally looked up, her eyes full of pain and confusion. She hadn't quite expected Ash to say something so touching and so…well, so unlike himself. But she appreciated his attempt at making her smile, however, misguided it may have been.

And yet…

As Misty continued to look deep into Ash's eyes, she sensed something that was not there before, well, at least not for her. It was something passionate and caring and sincere; a kind of emotion that he only reserved for people like his mother or his pokemon, certainly not her. Still, his eyes never lied and something in the back of Misty's mind tried to convince her of that possibility.

Ash continued his hold on Misty's eyes, his own showing a bit of concern at his sincere words and thinking that, perhaps, she had taken them the wrong way. She was giving off a look mixed with confusion and slight surprise and he couldn't quite help but feel that he had caused this reaction, this silence…

…this awkwardness…

A soft giggle from Misty broke him out of his stupor, "Well, I guess this would be one of those awkward moment type of things, huh?"

"Yeah I guess," he said, his heart beating a mile a minute, his grip on her hand unchanging. He took a few steps closer to her, sealing the small gap between their chilled bodies and even chanced to lean closer to her flushed face, "And I'd make a guess that's it's about to get even more awkward now."

With that, he sealed the remaining space between their cold lips and, instantly, felt nothing else but warmth.

Misty, surprised at Ash's sudden actions, quickly calmed herself and melted at his touch. She continued gripping the hand that was draped over her own and used her other hand to caress his cheek gently.

If this was Ash's definition of awkward, Misty loved it and made a mental note to change her dictionary later.

A/N: Okay, I honestly didn't think this would be that hard. I literally stared at the computer for a good hour trying to decide what the hell I was going to write about. And even after all of that, it still didn't come out as good as I would have liked. *sigh* Oh well, at least I tried and I'm hoping the future letters won't be as difficult. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Also, like I stated in the author's note at the beginning, credit for the word goes to FTEcho 4 (who, by the way, is an amazing writer; go check out his fic called 'The Spirit of Youth'). Thanks again guys!


End file.
